Finally Bold
by twimom1960
Summary: Bella convinces Edward to elope. What happens when they return to Forks married


Disclaimer I don't own but sure wish I did

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed reading while I waited for my dad Charlie to fall asleep and my beautiful vampire fiancee' Edward  
>to return to me. He left earlier this evening after saying goodnight to Charlie and myself and promised he would be back<br>in a few hours. I looked up from my book and there was my man, and yes I say man because though he is a vampire Edward  
>is one of the most kind and loving souls I know. "Hello sweetheart" I said getting up to great him with a kiss. "Can we<br>talk about something?"

"Of course." Edward replied while kissing down my neck.

"First where is your future seeing sister? I want to talk to you about something that I don't want the others to know  
>about."<p>

"I believe she is out with Jasper and should be sufficiently distracted if you know what I mean." he said as he wiggled  
>his eyebrows at me.<p>

Chuckling i said "That's good to know. Can you please hear me out before you answer me? I really don't want a big  
>wedding. I want it to be just you and me. I would like to elope please. Now before you answer let me tell you my<br>reasons. This is about you and I, not some spectacle that your sister wants, that is just not me. I want to tie myself  
>to you in every way humanly possible but on OUR terms not someone else's. I want it to be just you and I, no frills and no<br>fuss. I don't like to be the center of attention and my embarrassment and my being uncomfortable will put a strain on  
>our day. It should be a happy occasion not a day full of stress and if I am stressed and unhappy you are stressed and<br>unhappy. I will deal with your sister Alice and Charlie. I just want to marry you Edward I love you so very much and  
>want to begin my life with you as soon as possible."<p>

"How can I refuse logic like that?" Edward asked with a smile that lit up his face. "When would you like to do this? We  
>could be in Vegas by tomorrow afternoon. Charlie is leaving for a weekend fishing trip early this morning and the family<br>knows that we plan to stay here and have an alone weekend. We can leave in the morning if you like and come back Sunday  
>night?"<p>

"That would be perfect!" I said as I got back into bed. Edward joined me and I snuggled into his side.

"I will make the arrangements while you are asleep if that's okay with you?"

"Great, now kiss me and sing me to sleep so the morning will get here faster. I can't wait to be ." Hugging me  
>closer Edward began humming my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep.<p>

EPOV

I can't believe it. My lovely, beautiful Bella wants to elope. This is really what I want as well and make a mental  
>note to tell her so in the morning. Taking out my Iphone, I am able to book two first class tickets from Seattle to Vegas<br>for 11:00AM tomorrow. We will have to leave around 6:30 in the morning even though I can make the four hour trip to  
>Seattle in about two and a half hours I need to allow for traffic and security at the airport. Bella will grumble about<br>the first class tickets but if I explain to her that it is for my benefit, being in a sealed tin can with two hundred  
>humans can be daunting, she will happily understand. I also have to tell Bella not to make any solid decisions until we<br>say "I do" this way Alice won't see what we are doing until that moment. I will let Bella lead when we get home but if  
>Alice or my stuck up bitch of a sister Rose tries to guilt her or force her in to some kind of party I will<br>at the clock I see it is almost 4:00 am. I will have to wake Bella at 5:30 so we can get on the road.  
>I hear Charlie's alarm go off and prepare to hide in the closet, after this weekend I never have to hide myself again I<br>can "sleep" with my wife any time I want. Yay me! I hear Charlie get up and make his way to the bathroom, his thoughts  
>are muddled as usual. Hearing Charlie flush the commode I take my cue and hide. The door creeks as he sticks his head in<br>to check on his sleeping daughter. This is one of the rare times his thoughts are clear. He is thinking about how lovely  
>she has grown and is genuinely happy that she has found her soul mate, he finally realizes she made the right choice, that<br>I am the best choice for her. I can provide for her, I encourage her and will make sure she has a future. He knows that  
>Jacob is an immature brat and that he would never leave the reservation and that is a life he doesn't want for her. He<br>knows that we want to travel and go to college and I feel my guilt bloom but stifle it because this is what Bella wants  
>to be my wife and to be changed into a vampire by the end of the summer. It is now June and I promised her that I would<br>change her before her 19th birthday which is in September. I also vow to myself that I will find a way to keep Charlie in  
>her life. Today Charlie does something that he normally doesn't do. He enters the room and walks over to her bed, leaning<br>down he places a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Edward" he whispers. "I know you're in there, please come out and talk to me. I am not angry."

So I sheepishly exit the closet. "Good morning Chief" I whisper.

"Son, I think it is time you call me Charlie or Dad." Grinning at me he gestures to the door." Stepping out into the  
>hallway he looks me straight in the eye and says. "First Edward I know you have been sleeping in Bella's room since you<br>came back and I hold no grudge because I know that you are and have always been a gentleman. I have a feeling that our  
>girl doesn't want a big wedding and has talked you into going to Vegas in the near future."<p>

I look at him with wide eyes totally surprised. "You would be correct Dad."

His smile shines in his eyes so like his daughters. "When do you plan on going?"

"We are leaving this morning and will be home Sunday. I know she wants you there but she doesn't want the circus that  
>Alice will plan. When we get to the airport can I please purchase a ticket for you?"<p>

"That would be fine son, I really want to give her away. Will it be just the three of us?"

"Yes this is what she wants and to be totally honest this is what I want too. Both of us are uncomfortable being the  
>center of attention and this is our day and it is about what we want and I can't seem to get my sister to see this. We<br>will deal with Alice when we get back Sunday night. Pulling out my phone again, we head to the kitchen. While Charlie  
>starts the coffee I am back to looking up flights. "I can get you on a flight from Seattle to Vegas at 4pm today. When<br>would you like to come back?

"Is there a flight home later tonight? I really would like to go fishing tomorrow." He laughed

"Sure, I can get you on a flight back at 10pm. It isn't very long flight so if you stayed in Seattle and headed back in  
>the early morning you can still hit the fishing hole." I went to pour myself a cup of coffee and what Charlie said next<br>shocked me.

"Put the coffee back son, you don't have to pretend for me. I know what you and your family are.

Staring wide eyed mid pour I actually stuttered "Y-y-y-you d-d-d-dooo?"

"Edward I grew up here and my best friend lives on the rez. I have heard the stories and legends since I was a lad. I  
>know what you are and I have to say it doesn't matter to me. My best friend's son is a shape shifter and you are a<br>vampire, a vegetarian vampire." He then started to laugh at my face. "WOW I never though I could shock a vampire but I  
>guess you learn something new everyday. I realize that Bella knows what you are and that you are probably going to change<br>her and when you get back I would like to speak to you and Carlisle about possibly changing me."

"If that is what you want Dad then that is what will happen. Bella will be so happy to know she doesn't have to lose  
>you. I think though that I will not say anything until Sunday when we get home and I also want to surprise her with you<br>when we get to the chapel. I will send you a text of the time and the place and I will make sure you have a rental car  
>waiting for you at the airport."<p>

"Um Edward, that is kind of expensive son..."

"Dad, I know you haven't asked but I am sure you have wondered. When my biological parents died they left me pretty well  
>off. Counting the years I have been waiting for Bella and Alice's uncanny ability with the stock market, believe me when<br>I say that we never have to worry about money. I have invested well and wisely through the years and there is more than  
>enough to last a millennium. Also know that as part of our family you will never need or want for anything, you are one of<br>us now weather you decide to change or not."

Now it was his turn to stutter, "T-t-t-thanks s-s-s-son. I better get going if you are going to make your flight. Take  
>care of my daughter." Charlie then grabbed his gear and with a smile and a wave was out the door. Checking the time I<br>headed upstairs to wake my love.

Sitting on the bed I bend down and place little kissed all over her face. She greets me with a big smile. "Good morning  
>Mrs. Cullen. Charlie has already left and you need to get ready, what would you like for breakfast?"<p>

"HMMM, just some coffee and a bowl of cereal. I am so excited I don't think I can eat much."

"Okay get dressed and I will hunt you some breakfast" with a soft kiss on her lips I head downstairs. Hearing Bella  
>coming down I meet her in the hallway. "Come and eat love."<p>

After a bit we are on our way to Seattle. As I thought Bella did grumble about the first class seats but was fine with it  
>after I told her my reasoning. Boarding our flight we settled in to snuggle. I thought Bella was going to slap the<br>overly helpful flight attendant. When the bimbo went to buckle my seat belt Bella actually growled at her and did it  
>herself practically hitting the unobservant woman. Our flight was only about two and a half hours and we made good time<br>arriving in Vegas at 1:30. After checking at Caesar's Palace I asked the desk clerk about wedding chapels, she was a  
>kind elderly woman who gave me all the information I needed. When we got up to our room Bella asked for a human moment so<br>as she did that I made arrangements to be married at 7pm that evening and then texted the info to Charlie.

"Bella? Do you want to go to lunch and then go shopping? I would love to buy you a dress for tonight and I would like to  
>get a suit."<p>

"That sounds great. I can't believe we are here." she answered while placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's go!"

Heading back down to the lobby I spotted a jewelery store. "Love, we need rings. What do you say we look in here?"

"Sure" and she pulled me towards the store.

It didn't take long when I spotted the perfect wedding bands, though I kept thinking I would purchase the gaudiest one  
>there to throw Alice off. I was hoping that she wouldn't see the purchase and I would confuse her enough to stop<br>looking. The bands we chose we a plain slim gold band. I asked about engraving and was told it could be done within the  
>hour so that's what we did. Both of our rings were to have the word forever and the date engraved in them. After paying<br>we headed out and started looking for clothing. I realized that we hadn't really packed anything so we also needed a few  
>changes of clothes though if I had my way we would be wearing no clothes for the foreseeable future. Finding off all<br>things an Old Navy store we went in and purchased some jeans, T shirts and underthings for both of us. The conversation  
>we had over underwear was fun.<p>

"Hey Edward. Boxers or briefs or maybe boxer brief?"

I looked up to see her holding two packages "Umm boxers please. Now for the more important question. Bikini or thong? I  
>asked holding up the tiniest thong I could find.<p>

"Why don't you pick sweetheart?" she asked me so I grabbed the tiny thong in every color I could find. "Edward, we are  
>only going to be heer two days why do I need 12 pairs of underwear?"<p>

"Didn't your mother tell you that you should always have extra? What are you going to do when I shred every pair when I am  
>taking them off you with my teeth?" I was shocked that I actually said those words but had decided that we were no longer<br>in living in 1918 and that I needed to loosen up. Watching the blush that appeared on my lovely's face I couldn't help  
>think about where that blush ended and that I would find out tonight. Making our purchases we continued on. Asking the<br>clerk where there was a formal wear store we followed her directions and headed there. Once we arrived we split up I  
>found a navy suit rather quickly and went on to find a white shirt and navy tie. I found Bella holding a beautiful cream<br>colored dress. It was tea length strapless and had no embellishments. With its sweetheart neckline and empire waist it  
>was perfect for her. I asked her if she was going to try it on and she said she already had and that it fit just right. I<br>also noticed she had another article of clothing hidden behind her back and decided not to let my curiosity get to me, I  
>suspected it was lingerie and would wait till tonight to see it. Noticing the time I suggested we head back to our suite.<p>

After ordering dinner from room service I told Bella to go get ready in the bedroom and I would get ready out here. It  
>took me a total of three minutes to get dressed then I paced for the next twenty two minutes and thirty two seconds, yeah<br>I counted so sue me. As Bella appeared at the bedroom door I stopped mid pace and was stunned silent by her beauty. The  
>dress that was nearly perfect on the hanger was beyond perfection on its wearer. I approached her at vampire speed and<br>swept her into my arms. Kissing her hard I asked "Are you ready to become Mrs. Cullen?"

With a nod of her head she placed her hand in mine. "I am more than ready.

As a vampire I have perfect recall, I can remember events that happened in 1943 as if they happened yesterday, but ask me  
>how we got to the car or how we got to the chapel and I swear I couldn't tell you. I came out of my haze when we reached<br>the venue. Handing the keys to the valet I walked around the car to help Bella out. "My love, I have a surprise for you,  
>and before you go on about how much you hate surprises take a look over by the doors to your left."<p>

"Hello Bells."

"Daddy! What are you doing here?"

"Do you think that this young man here would allow you to get married with out me walking you down the isle?"

"Oh Daddy. Now my day will be truly perfect though Edward here has some questions to answer."

"Hello son" Charlie chuckled.

"Hello Dad." The look on Bella's face was worth it all. "To make a long story short, Dad knew and has know about our  
>nocturnal visits and called me out on it and a few other things this morning. When he asked when not if we were going to<br>elope I had to tell the truth and make arrangements for him to be here for you. I couldn't stand the thought of depriving  
>you or Dad that right." Looking at Bella I could see she had no words, with tears in her eyes she looked at me and said<p>

"Thank you"

"Bells, before we go in I want to give you this. It was Grandma Swan's." He handed her a beautiful cream lace veil. "She

wore it when she married my father and always told me I was to pass it to my own daughter."

Bella took the vintage lace and I helped her attach it to her hair. "There all set." The service was over shortly and  
>I was told to kiss my bride which I did with gusto making Charlie grumble a bit. The chapel had a house photographer so<br>we posed for some pictures and then took Charlie out for a late supper.

"Okay kids, I have to head to the airport I have fish to catch!" Charlie exclaimed and with a many hugs and kisses we  
>saw him off and made our way back to our suite.<p>

Now I was nervous but one look at my bride and the trust in her eyes my nerves disappeared. "You have to tell me if I  
>hurt you." I looked into her eyes so she could see how serious I was.<p>

"Don't be afraid sweetheart, you won't hurt me and I promise to tell you on the off chance that you do."

I bent to kiss her as my hands found the back of her dress. Slowly opening the zipper I looked down at her for  
>confirmation and to see where that lovely blush ended. As her dress dropped to the floor I found that blush went all the<br>way down her chest to her breasts. Lovingly I caressed her and also seeing the secret garment she had hidden when we  
>purchased our wedding clothes. She was wearing a cream corset with a matching thong, being careful not to tear the<br>garment I removed it from her body. Her small hands had already untied my tie and was working on my buttons. As I toes  
>my shoes off she grabbed my belt. "Let me help you." I said and removed the rest of my clothing. Bringing my head to<br>her breasts I paid attention to one taut nipple with my tongue and then the other. My hands gliding down her body till I  
>reached her opening. Slowly I slid my finger insider her. Hearing her moan I used the fingers on my other hand to rub her<br>nub. Tight so very tight I though. As I felt her loosen around my finger I added another and increased pressure on her  
>clit. I felt he tighten around my fingers as she came.<p>

Breathing heavy she looked in my eyes. "Please Edward, I need you inside me."

Taking a deep breath I moved my body over hers. "I'm sorry love there is no way for this not to hurt." I eased my self  
>into her watching her face the entire time. When she nodded at me I pushed myself all the way in. With a gasp and a smile<br>she gazed at me.

"You can move"

I started moving inside her, my hands laid carefully at the side of her head. So tight, so warm, so wet, so MINE.

"Edward" she moaned "I'm going to..." and I felt her tighten around me. A few more thrusts and I felt myself falling  
>over the edge. "I love you Edward"<p>

I came hard while watching her face for any sign of hurt. "I love you my Bella."

BPOV

As I woke up to feel of loving cold arms around me I felt renewed. Not only was I Mrs. Edward Cullen I had made love with  
>my husband. I now knew what all the talk was about. With a kiss to my head Edward said<p>

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure, for some reason I'm starving this morning."

With a snicker Edward quipped "Hmmm I wonder why?"

Lightly smacking his ass I got up out of bed "I need a human moment can you please order me breakfast?" I didn't wait for  
>him to answer just went into the bathroom to do my morning routine. After breakfast we wound up in bed again. The best<br>thing about a vampire husband. He doesn't get tired and doesn't need time to recuperate! I can't wait till I'm a  
>vampire I thought. Around lunch time we dragged ourselves out of bed and went downstairs to explore the casino. Another<br>thing about my husband, playing black jack with him is a hoot. He loses just enough to be inconspicuous but wins enough  
>to buy a small house. I had a great time watching his cues as to when to play and when to hold. What fun. After another<br>long night of love making it was time to go home and face the music. The music being Alice.

EPOV

We arrived in Seattle at around noon and I finally turned my cell phone back on. I had one message from Charlie saying  
>he made it to his fishing hole and that he loved us and would see us tonight. One message from Esme saying she loved us<br>and stood behind us, one from Carlisle saying the same thing. Another from Emmett saying "You're in trouble" and then  
>and evil laugh. There were multiple texts and voice mails from Alice after reading the first text that say 'Don't you<br>love me and how could you I deleted the rest with out reading them. I didn't bother listening to her voice mails as I  
>knew it was all the same shit. All about her and what she wanted. There were no texts or messages from the bitch, I mean<br>Rose. The surprise text was from Jasper it said. "I'm glad you guys chose to do what you wanted and not what was pushed  
>on you. I have your back." I showed the texts to Bella and she said it was pretty much what she expected she also asked<br>to take the lead when we got back to the house. I told her that was fine but I would intercede if I saw the need. The  
>drive back to Forks was quiet. Bella snoozed while I thought about our weekend. I had made love to my wife many times<br>and there was not a mark on her, or I should say there was not a mark on her that I didn't purposely put there. YAY ME.  
>I was driving slowly, well slowly for me only about 80mph but we reached home way too soon for my liking. Pulling into<br>the drive I stopped the car and went to help Bella out. Looking at the front door I registered Alice flying out of the  
>house before Bella did, as I stiffened Bella turned around and saw Alice coming at us.<p>

"MARY ALICE CULLEN!" Bella yelled but not soon enough to stop Alice, who stopped in front of me and slapped my face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Alice bellowed

I turned around to Bella. I could see that she was fuming and that Alice wasn't going to know what hit her.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALICE?" Bella screamed.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. No one had ever heard Bella speak that way before. She looked Alice dead in the  
>eye and said.<p>

"I have never met someone so selfish in my life as you Alice. MY wedding. Edward's wedding. NOT your wedding. Who the  
>fuck are you to tell us how and where and when to get married. You were supposed to be my sister but you hit my husband<br>and that is unforgivable. He was giving ME the wedding I wanted not the fiasco you wanted. Consider me nothing to you.  
>I am not your Bella Barbie. I will not be subject to your criticism about my style or clothing I am my own person and<br>not a project for you to manipulate. I am not here to suit your whims I am here for MY husband who is more than capable  
>of purchasing his own clothing and dressing himself. Your control because of your so called visions has ended. You want<br>to manipulate everyone else be my guest let them deal with you. Your reign of terror for us is through. Edward and I  
>will not tolerate your meddling any longer. Consider yourself without a sister and brother. What you have just done is<br>unforgettable and will NEVER be forgiven. Eternity is a long time to think of you misdeeds so I suggest you start."

No one said a word. Alice looked outraged until she tried to talk to me.

"Edward" she whined "Tell Bella that she is wrong and that you won't allow her to treat me this way."

Now I was pissed. "No Alice. Everything Bella has said is correct. I want nothing to do with you." I looked up and Em had  
>a grin on his face and held a thumb up. His thoughts revealed that he agreed with everything that Bella had said and he<br>was so very proud of her. I looked to Esme and Carlisle and their thoughts reflected basically the same thing. Then there  
>was Jasper, he looked so very conflicted. He turned to Alice and said.<p>

"Alice, I love you dearly but I have never been so ashamed of you in all of our years."

The only one who hadn't put her two cents in was Rose but I was waiting for it. She gave me a dirty look and geared up to  
>spew venomous words.<p>

"Oh look Edward and his little human are home." She stated then went on to say "Do you always have to be so selfish  
>Edward?"<p>

Before I could answer Bella jumped in. "Oh the ice queen speaks. What the fuck is your problem Rose? You know what don't  
>even answer that. I know what your problem is you a nothing but a jealous crone. I am human and you are not! Edward<br>noticed me and he doesn't notice your fake beauty. I can have a child if I choose and your womb is frozen and empty. GET  
>THE FUCK OVER IT. I want to be changed. I will be changed and nothing you say will make a difference. Maybe you should<br>pay attention to your own husband. How he cringes when you lament about giving up everything to be human, to have a baby.  
>Grow up bitch before Emmett gives up on you."<p>

My heart swelled with pride as I looked at my wife. Who knew Bella could be so determined to protect me. The only way she  
>could, with words. Words that got right to the heart of the matter.<p>

"Esme, Carlisle. Bella and I are going to stay in my cabin out by the 101. We love you dearly but can not live here any  
>longer. We have enough supplies for now and will come back during the week to get our things and my piano. Carlisle,<br>Charlie knows what we are. He has known all along and wants to discuss things with you. Please call him or go see him  
>tonight. We will call him and let him know where the cabin is and to let him know we are home safe. Bella and I hugged<br>and kissed Esme and apologized to her. She told us she understood and agreed with everything Bella had to say. We then  
>got back into the car and headed toward our new life.<p>

A/N Please review and let me know if you would like to see more of this after I finish FMML. I can see more for these characters and if you want more let me know

XOXOXO

Twimom1960


End file.
